


Dragging it Out

by Mikey (mikes_grrl)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, SHIELD Daddies, Suit Porn, Voyeurism, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/pseuds/Mikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil turned to the small top drawer of his dresser, and pulled out the fishnet thigh highs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragging it Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tawg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawg/gifts).



> Written for Tawg, whose birthday OH SO COINCIDENTALLY coincides with "SHIELD Daddies Day". So I wrote this. 
> 
> Inspiration from this [kinda-NSFW gif set](http://stuffimgoingtohellfor.tumblr.com/post/48897120640). Originally [posted over on tumblr](http://mikeys-den.tumblr.com/post/51035823599/dragging-it-out-fic) but I can never find anything there, so putting it here for easy reference.

Phil knew that Nick Fury, for being a twisted, complicated, devious super-spy bastard, was generally pretty blatant about things. (For instance, he wanted the Avengers to happen, he told everyone he wanted the Avengers to happen, he planned for the Avengers to happen, he schemed so that the Avengers did actually happen, and then basked in the reflected glory of the Avengers when they finally happened.)

Nick’s trick was that he always showed you the cards in his hands, he just never told you the rules of the game he was playing.

This was why Phil always got a little nervous when the black, frilly, silky leg garter showed up in his life. He knew what Nick wanted, but there was always a catch to it and that was what made Phil just a little paranoid when it appeared. However, as he propped himself up on his elbows in bed, he had to admit that he was completely in the dark.

Nick sat on the edge of the bed, the leg garter hanging from a finger. “Good morning.”

“You snuck in? You could have called and said you were coming over. Did you bring coffee?” Phil knew he sounded pathetically hopeful, but his alarm was still blaring and he was tired and it was 6:30 am in the fucking morning and Nick Fury was sitting on his bed out of nowhere.

Nick reached over and pressed the button on the alarm clock, turning it off, then snapped his hand so the garter flew at Phil’s face.

He barely caught it. “What? Now?”

“Get up, Cheese, and get dressed.”

Phil held up the garter between them. “For work?”

Nick smiled. “You have an eight am mission conference with Hill.”

Phil knew that. He sat up, tucking the sheets around himself, trying for some professionalism. “Then I need to get dressed for that,” he said, the implied “not for you” hanging in the air.

“I think you can manage to cover all your bases.” Nick smiled, reaching out. His fingers delicately stroked the garter hanging from Phil’s fingers.

Phil let the garter drop. “You horny bastard,” Phil grumbled, shoving himself to the side of the bed. “I’m taking a shower.”

Nick shrugged in triumph and watched as Phil tried to make a somewhat dignified, naked exit. His shower went long because he had not tended to his legs in a couple of weeks, but when he finally re-emerged, Nick was sitting in a chair in the corner of the bed room, grinning at him.

Phil was naked, but he stopped for a moment. Nick was a large man, both in size and personality, and he lounged in the chair like a big cat, eyeing Phil as if he were prey. It was a damning look on him, and it made Phil’s heart beat a little too fast.

“Getting’ worked up there?” Nick leaned back further in the chair, flopping his legs open, lazy and self-satisfied with the hard-on that was pushing at his slacks.

Phil turned to the small top drawer of his dresser, and pulled out the fishnet thigh highs. He rolled one up slowly, turning to the side so Nick would get a good view of Phil’s ass in profile as he bent over to pull the stocking over one foot. He dragged it up his smooth leg slowly, watching the progress intently, keeping his gaze off of Nick.

“Aw shit.” Nick sighed heavily.

Phil pulled and tugged at the top of the thigh high until it settled, then bent over to replay the scene with his other leg.

Nick’s breathing was harsh, and out of the corner of Phil’s eye he could see him slowly palming his dick. “Feel free to enjoy yourself.” Phil smiled as he spoke, looking down at himself as he stretched the stocking all the way up so it was even with the other. Phil slowly turned back to the dresser and pulled out a set of black, satiny underwear. They were briefs, not the sexiest weapon in his arsenal, but he knew he’d be wearing the damn things all day so he wanted something comfortable that would hold his balls in, not strangle them. That didn’t mean he couldn’t make a show out of it, so he stooped over and stepped into the underwear, dragging it up his legs, shifting his hips side to side until it was snug up over his ass.

“Damn, Phil, you look good.”

“Hmmm,” Phil replied absently, pulling out a low profile bra. It was more a lacy harness, unpadded and wire-free, designed to fit close to the skin while suggesting more. The panels of lace on the front of it, triangular and elastic, rubbed against Phil’s nipples as he slipped the straps over his shoulders. He tried not to groan, the sound catching in his throat.

Nick gave up all pretense and unzipped, pulling his cock out. “You look hot. You sound hotter. I should just fuck you here and now.”

“I thought you enjoyed the tease.” Phil reached for his trousers.

“Not as much as you do. Fuck.” He shuffled his legs wider, planting his feet as he stroked himself with a firm, steady hand.

Phil felt the pull of the tight elastic material of the panties as his dick tried to re-assert itself, but he willed it down as he pulled his trousers on, the fabric slipping and sliding over the panties. Finally he walked over and pulled a shirt out of the closet, a dark gray one to help conceal what would be underneath.

“Slowly, Phil, fuckin’ slowly. Damn.” Nick was clutching the seat of the chair with one hand as his other worked his cock with tight, fast motions. “Yeah.”

Phil swirled the shirt around him almost like a cape as he put it on, then buttoned it leisurely, watching his hands work, imagining them wrapped about Nick’s cock later that day. He knew Nick would not be able to wait until they made it back to Phil’s place that night; Phil was counting on it.

He turned and unbuttoned his pants again, his eyes locking with Nick’s as he methodically and painfully slowly tucked his shirt tails into his pants. When he grabbed the zipper to pull it back up, he licked his lips then yanked it up, the harsh metallic zipping sound obscenely loud in the otherwise quiet room. The noise set Nick off, and he gasped as he came in his hand, one eye wide and dazed and intensely focused on Phil.

Phil stepped into his dress shoes and put on his belt while Nick caught up with himself. He pulled tissues off the night stand and handed them to Nick without looking at him, then grabbed his suit jacket and slipped it on as he headed to the kitchen.

Nick stopped at the bathroom to wash his hands before following the smell of the brewing coffee. Phil poured him a mug and they stood shoulder to shoulder, leaning against the counter, sipping their drinks.

He turned his head towards Nick. “Barton will notice.” Because there was no way to hide the panty lines.

“Then he can jerk off in the men’s room with the rest of the plebes.” Nick drained the mug and walked out.

Smiling, Phil shifted his shoulders, feeling the pull of the bra deep under his suit. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
